


The Last Time

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Doggy Style, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, Making Out, Mud, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Thunderstorms, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: The war finally over, Mare and Cal break away from their friends and allies to say goodbye. For how long, they don't know. It's their last chance to be close to each other. They know separation for a long while is inevtible. But before they part....*Warning: Fluff and Angst and then Daddy Kink out of nowhere.
Relationships: Mare Barrow/Tiberias "Cal" Calore VII
Kudos: 18





	The Last Time

Cal waited for Mare to finish saying good bye to Julian up on the hill. It seemed to take an eternity, though the exchange really only lasted a few minutes. He still couldn't believe how their story so abruptly came to an end. After everything they went through, after he told her to kill Maven because he was too much of a coward to do it himself, after everything.....she was leaving him. He looks down at his feet as he senses her approaching, can feel her sparks. He gently takes her by the hand and they go behind some trees and shrubbery, for a moment of privacy. When they are finally out of sight from the rest of the crowd Cal reluctantly lets go of Mare's hand and gives her some distance, not looking directly at her, but sensing her gaze all over him nonetheless.

"Mare....I...are you sure this is what you want?" What Cal really means is it what THEY want? But Mare shakes her head sadly.

"No, Cal. I never wanted things to end like this. But it's what we both need and you know it." Her eyes are sunken in, as if she didn't sleep at all the night before. Cal finally makes himself really look at her, wanting to remember everything about her. He truly believes this is the last he'll ever see Mare again. She takes a step towards him and he backs away slightly, not sure of what to do. Not trusting himself around her, at all. Mare stops and looks hurt. Cal shakes his head and bites his lower lip, desperately trying not to cry.

"Mare, I'll hate myself forever for letting you go. For losing you again. I can't let this happen. It...it isn't right..." He clenches his fists and Mare can feel her body enveloped in his warmth, can sense the lightning building up inside herself. She tries to keep herself together as she steps tentatively towards him again. This time he doesn't back away. When she reaches out to brush her fingers against his arm he lets out a choked sob. Mare breaks too, and lets her forehead fall against his chest. At the contact, Cal loses all restraint and wraps his arms around her possessively. Mare gasps out, but doesn't try to pull away. Her arms find themselves clinging to Cal, and she cranes her head to tilt upwards as her back arches. Cal's breathing is heavy and he starts to trail nips and loving bites along her jawline. When Mare senses a spike in temperature, she opens her eyes. They are surrounded by a ring of fire. 

The fire is controlled, and neither Cal nor Mare are concerned with the flames leaping and licking at the air, creating a protective barrier between themselves and the outside realities of the consequences of Maven's death. Yet, at the same time, it reminds them of why they need time apart....to forget and forgive each other...to forget Maven. The clouds grow dark just above them. Mare can hear others shouting to take shelter from what they think is an unforeseen thunderstorm. Mare's heart-rate picks up as Cal's hands work their way underneath her shirt, unhooking her bra, flattening themselves against her shoulders and lower back....Mare groans and tilts her head further back as Cal sucks at her neck, marking her in a place where she would always see his mark on her when looking in the mirror, no matter what she wore. He takes an arm out from underneath her shirt and brings it to the back of her head, pulling her to him. Cal begs against her lips, his breathing hitched.

"Mare...stay....please stay..." Mare moans drunkenly. At the noise Cal's fire grows in response, the flames raising up past their heads, shielding them from view completely. Mare rips open his shirt, just as rain starts to pour down on them. Lightning flashes across the sky. Cal's fire fights against the rain, shrinking in almost-defeat but not giving in, refusing to die. Mare can feel Cal's tongue in her mouth and she licks back at him. She remembers the last time they had sex like this, outside and in the middle of a thunderstorm, the noise of thunder muffling their screams as they came together. She rubs her hands against his chest and Cal pulls back slightly, to watch her. Mare can see his tears mixed in with rain. 

After what had happened with Maven, it was only right for them to give themselves space, and plenty of time to take everything in. Mare murdered Cal's brother, who he had loved up to the very last minute. She knew Cal would torture himself every day with her at his side, taking the blame, the sense of failure as a ruler, as a brother and son. Though he would never truly blame her for Maven needing to be stopped, she had to give Cal time to truly decide if he could commit to her after everything that had happened. She couldn't stand the thought of being a burden to someone she cared for as much as him. She kisses his bare chest and he breathes her name, guiltily. Mare has to walk away for awhile at least...But now...now..

"This is the last time..." she whispers before stepping away and removing her top. Cal watches Mare strip before him and feels himself get hard. He wishes he could stop loving her, when she was so determined to walk away. Cal knows that Mare expects him to get over her, and that he'll find someone else that she feels is better suited for him. It would never happen. Mare was his better half, his home and his heart. In an hour, she would be miles away and by choice. He doesn't beg now, doesn't fall completely apart. Instead, he strips down to nothing and goes to kiss Mare roughly as she coos and moans into his mouth. Thunder can be heard and their bodies slick against each other, rain mixes with sweat, as they writhe against each other, first standing and then sinking to their knees. 

"Cal.....Cal....." Mare starts rutting against his hip and Cal kisses her all over, reaching down between her legs to insert two fingers inside her. She gasps and lighting strikes nearby. The flames roar against the rain. Mare slows her humping and brushes her lips against Cal's ear. "Daddy…" Cal moans and sucks at her lower lip and her neck before taking Mare and roughly laying her on the ground. Mare crawls to stand on her knees and hands, and she arches her back. Cal sucks in a breath looking down at Mare as her eyes roll back into her head. "Please, Daddy. Just once more....one last time. Fuck me Daddy..." Cal moves to be just behind Mare. Both of their bodies are soaking wet but Cal's heat warms them both in the rain. He rubs Mare's backside with his hands, massaging her. His sad eyes turn almost angry and obsessed.

"You want Daddy? Dirty girl want Daddy?" Cal's voice is lower and gruffer. He palms Mare's ass and then spanks her hard. Thunder follows the sound of his hand striking against her skin. She winces with pain and pleasure. The rain adds to the sensation, like tiny kisses all over her body. The mud pools around them both, and both are partly splattered with it. Mare drops her tits lower to the ground, getting them dirty. Cal spanks Mare again before sticking his fingers into her pussy. She's dripping wet. Mare mewls and whines when she feels him place the tip of his cock to her entrance.

"Please, Daddy! 'Gain Daddy! I love it when you hurt me. Please spank me Daddy. I'm a bad girl for leaving, I'm bad Daddy..." Cal spanks her once more before he takes Mare by her hips and thrusts into her. They both moan in pleasure. Cal slowly starts thrusting and then picks up speed, not ever wanting to stop.

"Mare, Oh Mare...Daddy's princess, Daddy's princess..." Cal lays himself on top of Mare as he gets off of his knees and supports himself with his feet. Cal wraps his arms around Mare's waist and hunches over her like a dog, jack-hammering into her. Mare gasps with pleasure and talks dirty.

"Daddy, fuck me Daddy. For hurting you, for leaving...I need to be punished...for running away...Daddy, Oh Daddy! I feel dirty." Mare takes her fucking like a true slut. Her tits swelling beneath her, she wishes someone would come and find them. That someone would crawl below her body and suck at her titties, while Cal fucked her rough and out in public. Cal feels as if brainwashed, forgetting the pain in his heart, hearing words that he'd only allow himself to say to Mare in the privacy of his bedroom. Being outside in the open, in the rain and the mud, his fire burning inside and out, he comes undone.

"Daddy loves you. Daddy's here, Baby Girl. Just for you. Dirty girl. Dirty slut, for Daddy. Just for Daddy. Unh. Uh-Argghhh. Oh Fuck!" Still thrusting into Mare like a wild stallion, Cal comes inside of Mare Barrow as her own juices flow down her thighs. They both come in loads as thunder rumbles to drown out their screams. Finally they collapse together in the mud, chests heaving. Cal remembers himself and pulls Mare into a romantic kiss. She even looks beautiful in the dirt, an angel in his eyes, even with her dirty words that get him worked up whenever he thinks about them and her. "Mare...Oh Mare...You're perfect...Mare..."

Mare blinks up at him and her heart breaks into a thousand pieces. She knows it's right for her to leave. To see the affect she has on Cal and how weak she makes him, how weak she becomes in his presence too, it's inevitable for them to part ways...Isn't it? She reaches up to touch Cal's face and he leans into her hopefully. She hates what she feels she has to say to him, before she leaves..

"Cal, promise me something. If you find someone better for you, don't wait for me to come back.." Cal wraps his arms around her tightly, and Mare can feel tears stream down her face as he whispers in her ear the words he'd fought himself so hard not to say out loud, since they first met. He tried to so hard to protect Mare from this, but he couldn't hold back anymore.

"I love you." He kisses her immediately afterwards, so he doesn't have to hear her silence answer him back.

The clouds part and the fire dies. They dress slowly, to prolong their parting. Cal reaches for Mare and buttons up her blouse while kissing her tears away. 

'Give me a chance to free you, Cal. To make you strong again, to leave you forever.' she thinks to herself, before finally walking away. Leaving Cal alone and miserable, heart-broken. He watches her as she leaves and makes a promise to himself then and there...

'A year. One year. If she doesn't come back to me within that time....I'll kill myself.' 

Cal walks past Julian as he makes his way to his new home, a small hut further into the woods. He somehow makes it there without being stopped by his Grandmother. After he showers he finds his new bedroom and almost makes it to the bed before collapsing on the floor, the pain overpowering him. Crying out Mare's name, he stays lying on the floor, sobbing until it gets dark and until he finally falls asleep. He dreams of her the same moment Mare herself looks up into the night sky, miles away. Crying and praying that Cal will forgive her for leaving. She doesn't know that her determination to give him his space and his freedom will crumble after the onslaught of nightmares to come...with Cal dying at her feet, screaming for her, being dragged away from her...Neither Cal nor Mare would believe this night, that they would be reunited only a month later. Neither knew on this miserable night that Mare was pregnant with their first of many children. 

They were about to start the best years of their lives and together. After Mare returned to Cal on the discovery of her pregnancy, when the family would come to be complete, three boys and two girls, they would travel the world together. They would find themselves acting as missionaries and educators, inspiring their own children to follow in their path and would be the strength that created a chain of events no one would have thought possible, the day Mare and Cal thought they would never see each other again. They would create a world where they could love each other without guilt and without fear, and because of that, their children would make friends with many and love those they were meant to. Cal and Mare would survive the war, and together. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the weird cheesy ending. I just read War Storm and hated the idea of Cal not getting his happy ending (sounds like he will after the point where we get to read about it, but still) after so much guilt and familial loyalty and love and angst and crap. Also, whenever I write fan fic, Daddy Kink sneaks in even if there's no place for it. Sorry!


End file.
